The Lost Heroes
by KenjiSato
Summary: Four strangers show up in the world of Final Fantasy 7. What role will they play in the events that happen? Please, go in and read! Humor, and maybe a pairing or two. Rated T for some swearing and suggestive themes. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**New twist on my Final Fantasy 7 story. Hope you guys enjoy! My character's name is Will. The other characters are inspired by my friends. I apologize in advance for a slight Catholic joke. Enjoy.**

Will threw down his book back, swearing to himself. "This sucks! An 800 work essay on someone I don't even know! I doubt this person's even wrote 800 words in his life!" Will said loudly, his cousin smacking his wall, meaning for him to keep quiet. The college kid growled and sat in his office chair, sighing. His mop brown hair was messed up, and his brown eyes gazed all over his small room. He kicked off his huge shoes and leaned back a little, taking a Root Beer from his fridge, only being 20 and unable to drink yet.

He decided to relieve some stress the way he normally does…play his favorite game. He turned on his PS3 and started up Final Fantasy 7. As the game started, it glitched and whirred, making the sound of sandpaper against wood. "Son….of a bitch!" The college student's nerves were shot. He smacked his PS3, but it continued making that noise. He smacked it again, but this time his hand stuck to the console. "Wha?" The black from the console started spreading over his hand. T

he panicked student started trying to pull his hand away, but the console had a lock on his hand. He grunted and tried to pull harder, but the blackness creeped up his arm, now covering his torso. He was frozen stiff and terrified as it eventually took over his body, then finally slinked up his neck. He was able to let out a small cry for help before it covered his eyes.

"Oh…god my head…" The kid said, opening his eyes slowly. He blinked, the sun piercing his vision. "Where am I?" "Purgatory," a deep voice rang out. "Purgatory? I'm not Catholic!" "Nah I'm just screwin' with ya. You're in the medium area. Between the real world…and the other world," the voice said. Will stood up, scratching his head. "Uh…huh…Right. Take me back home." "Can't do that." "Screw you! I need to get home. I got a test to study for tomorrow!" the angry college student piped up. "Right, that's where it gets good. While you're in this world, no time passes in yours. So, without further ado…go on and save the world!" the voice said with an eerie tone. "WHAT?! I can't save myself. How can I save the world? By saving the cheerleader?" "Nice reference, kid. But, no. You'll find out once you're there."

With that, a bolt of lightning hit Will, sending him, pretty much, blasting off Team Rocket style. As he flew, the color slowly turned from blinding white, and started to clash in colors of brown and green. He hit the ground hard, moaning as he rolled over slowly. "Uhh…damn…this sucks…where am I?" Will asked himself, looking around. The landscape looked so familiar but he couldn't put a finger on it. He stood up finally, dusting himself off. A growl penetrated the still air, making Will turn. A dark wolf was growling at him, looking like it was ready to strike.

"Oh…crap…" Will said, looking for a stick or rock or something. He even forgot his pocket knife in his truck. He locked eyes with the wolf, which pounced. The beast bit and gnawed at Will, who had its head in his hands, barely keeping it back. *BANG* A gunshot rang out, and the wolf fell off him, dead. Will scrambled to his feet, looking in the direction of the sound. His eyes bugged out as he saw the tall stranger, complete with a gun, golden claw, and red cape. "Vincent…Valentine?"

"What are you doing out here?" the man asked, holstering his gun as the college kid approached. "I…dunno. One minute I was sitting at home, the next I was dropping out of the air and attacked by a wolf. Thanks by the way." "Think nothing of it. What was your name?" "Will." The gunman's lips pursed. "I see. Come with me," Vincent said, flipping his cape around all bad-ass like and walking in a direction. Will followed, watching as Chocobo's and wolves ran along the landscape. Then, Will looked up, and sighed. The Meteor wasn't in the sky yet.

"I'm…really in Gaea, aren't I?" "Yep," Vincent said, walking. Will thought for a while. He was trying to register it in his head. Thank God that everyone didn't show up at once, or his head would have exploded. Vincent took out gun and shot a few times, killing a distant Dual Horn. Will whistled. "Nice shot."

They rounded the mountain and came across the ground a camp fire. Cloud was stoking the fire and conversing with Tifa and Red. Cid was swigging something out of a flask, and Aeris and Barrett were talking with Cait Sith. "Hey!" Yuffie said, waving, making everyone look. Will raised an eyebrow. "Hi." "Who's he?" the chocobo-haired guy asked. "He's Will," Vincent said, walking over to the fire. "That's Will? He's a little…different than what we expected," Aeris said. "Were you expecting some epic Sephiroth look-alike?" Will asked. Cid laughed.

"He doesn't talk much. I already like him," Vincent said. Cid threw Will the flask. "Here, have some and come sit by us." Will sat down and opened the flask. The distinct smell of whiskey flew up in his nose. "Ah, a whiskey man eh?" Will asked, taking a long swig and handing it back. "Well, kid knows how to drink. Now, we gotta see how he fights," Cid said, whistling.

A chocobo walked around a corner, hauling a bag. "This was left with us, by an elder in Cosmo Canyon. It has your name on it," Red said. Sure enough, the bag had an embroidering with "_William_" on it. Will took it and opened it. Will pulled out a sleeveless green shirt, complete with jeans. "Wow…how uncanny," Will said, and started changing. "There are GIRLS here!" Tifa exclaimed. "Oh my apologies..." Will said, then started making hip thrusts while making an *UNCE* noise, causing the guys to laugh. "You're despicable," Yuffie said. "Sticks and stones, ninja," Will said, slipping on his outfit. "Hmm, what else is in here?" Will turned the bag upside down over his head. ***THUNK!***

"OWWW!" Will yelled as something blunt smacked his nose, breaking it. He fell backward, blood running down his face. "Well…dis shucks…" Will said through a broken and bloody nose, causing Cid to fall over in laughter. Aeris scooted over and placed her hand over the wound. Her hands started to glow bluish-green, and his nose rearranged itself, setting back into place, and the blooding stopped. Once she was done, his nose was back to normal. "Wow. Thanks Aeris!" Will said. "No problem," Aeris said, smiling. Will grabbed the blunt object protruding out of the bag and pulled it out. "Whoaaaa...how the hell did this fit in the bag?!"

Will pulled out a sword, probably about 5 feet long. It was one sided, a little wider at the base, and goes to a tip at the end, with what looked like three pipes on the back that fit into the guard, which extended a third of the way down the back. "What in the…" (sorry for kinda ripping this off Devil May Cry 4, but if you've played that game, you know this sword is epic!)

Will took the handle in his hands. It was divided into two. The one closest to the blade looked like it could rotate. He gave it a pull, and it revved up like a motorcycle. "FREAKING AWESOME!" Will yelled, revving the sword up. "That's an impressive blade," Cloud said. Will was too busy revving it up and laughing like an idiot. "Sorry. Anyways, here I am. In Gaea. With the crew…a weapon in hand, and a mind of what's going on…" "What's that mean?" Cloud asked. "Nevermind. So I guess I'm one to help save the world…sweet. I'm for it," Will said, spinning his blade and putting it on his back.

Will woke up that next morning, his head buzzing. "Uh, my head. He turned over to see Aeris next to him. "AHH!" Will yelled in surprise. Aeris jumped up and screamed, waking up the whole camp. "WHAT DA FUG FOO?" Barrett said, trying to put words together and rub his eyes. "I'm so sorry, I have a problem with sleep walking," Aeris said, giving a sheepish grin. "That's ok…now that I'm awake," Will said, holding his head.

About an hour later, everyone else woke up, and they enjoyed a small breakfast. "So, what's on the agenda?" Will asked, putting his blade on his back, which he nicknamed Octane. "Well…since you're new, you'll have to start with some default equipment. Here," Cloud said, handing him a bangle. He slid it over his wrist. "Here!" Yuffie called out, throwing random materia at him.

"Fire…Blizzard…Bolt…Earth…not bad," Will said, setting up his materia. "All…with bolt. That'll help. Earth in my blade…fire on bangle, and blizzard on blade. Perfect!" Will said. There was a portion hollowed out in his handle, where he could slide materia into, the opening being the bottom with a cap on it. He accessorized everything and stood up. "Ready," Will stated. "Then, on we go," Cloud said, walking. Everyone else followed suit. "Sooo…now what?" Will asked. "We're going to the Temple of the Ancients," Cloud said. "NO!" everyone turned and looked at Will.

He lightly scratched the back of his head. "Uh…from what I hear, that place is…uh…veeeeery dangerous…and I don't think we're ready quite yet…" Will said quickly. Cloud looked around. "Alright, you have a point. How do you suggest we get stronger?" Cloud asked. Will was again put on the spotlight. He smirked, remembering something. "To the buggy!" Everyone crammed into the buggy.

Cloud was trying to drive with Tifa on his lap. "This sucks!" Barrett said, having Red laying on his lap. "At least you don't have this damn moogle-cat-thing on your damn lap," Cid remarked, shoving Cait Sith over on Yuffie, who started whining. Will just sat back, his eyes closed. "Where to?" "Costa Del Sol," Will said. Aeris jumped in, almost stage diving and landed on Will's lap. "Ooph! Thanks for the warning." "Sorry," Aeris said. "Shattup, you liked it," Cid said. "Quiet Cid, go play with your spear or something," Will retaliated, chuckling.

The road was long and bumpy, throwing the crew around quite a bit. "Damn it! Who taught you how to drive?" Barrett yelled. "Shut up. This thing's harder to drive than you think. I mean six wheels? What the hell?" Cloud called out, swerving all over the place. "Just get us there in one piece. That's all I care about," Yuffie piped up.

"Wait…where's Vincent?" Tifa asked. "He's sitting on the roof, all vampire-like," Cid said, earning a nice loud knock on the roof from Vincent, making Cid laugh.

As they arrived at Costa Del Sol, they saw the big barge come in from Junon City. "Perfect," Will said. They parked and jumped out, stretching. "Well that was oodles of fun!" Yuffie complained, stretching her arms. "Quiet," Cid said back, pushing her over. She screamed and flailed, falling on her face. "Haha fail," Will said, pounding on the roof. "Hey! Sleeping beauty! Wake up we're here," Will said. Vincent slowly opened his eyes. "I know. I was merely restraining myself from strangling Yuffie." "Well save it for the ship. At least you can throw the body overboard and no one can see it," Will said, earning a "HEY!" from Yuffie.

"We're getting on the ship?" Cloud asked. Will nodded. I know a secret to help our performance. No one can screw around though. This is big," Will said. "Well, the ship don't leave till the morning," Tifa said, looking at a pamphlet from the Inn. "Well, guess we're gonna have to kill some time," Cloud said. "Dibs on the bar!" Cid called out, doing his goofy run there. "Wait for me!" Will said, running after him.

Meanwhile, two girls got off the boat that just landed at Costa Del Sol. "Well, that sucked. Especially my sea sickness," the raven-haired girl said in an English accent, holding her hand over her mouth. "That was rather rough. Maybe we'll find some answers here," the other girl said, flicking her blonde hair out of her eyes. They approached what they thought would be the best place for answers. The bar.

**So, here it is. The first chapter. As I said, it was different from the other. Hope everyone likes it. Please, read it and review, cause I really wanna know what I'm doing right or wrong. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my second chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for the review(s) so far! Accepting requests and constructive criticism. There will probably be a new character added in. Thanks**

Tifa and Aeris dragged Cloud along for shopping. Barrett and Red XIII wondered off somewhere. Yuffie went on to annoy Vincent, while Will and Cid went to the bar to kill time. "Nothing like a good pint to help you clear your mind," Cid said. "Can't drink, sorry. I'm only 20," Will stated, sitting down. "Only 20? HAHA!" Cid laughed. "What?" "Drinkin' age is 18, man. What kind of twisted place did you come from?" "Well, a place where the drinking age is 21," Will said. "Well, that much suck. You deserve a beer. Coming out of nowhere, ripped from your home and dropped in a foreign land. The first one's on me," Cid said, slapping the bar. Two beers slid down the table.

"Uhh! I don't know!" Cloud said. "Come on…it's between peach and yellow," Tifa said, holding two dresses. "They look the same to me," Cloud said nonchalantly, sitting at a bench, his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands. "Ugh!" Tifa stormed off, and Cloud chuckled to himself. He saw two figures walk by the store, and looked. "They look like they don't belong here…" Cloud said. "Purple or prune?" "I don't know!"

Yuffie and Vincent were ontop of a building somewhere, talking. Well, Yuffie was doing the talking, and Vincent was restraining himself. "So, what's it like being old? Does that cape ever get hot? Can you fly? Why do you have a claw?" "SHUT UP!" Vincent yelled, startling Yuffie enough to jump and slide off the roof. "CRAP CRAP CRA-***THUNK***" Apparently the yell was enough to startle the two girls walking by. "That was loud! Gah, I didn't even say anything," the blonde said. "Meh, maybe talking to his crazy girlfriend," the other girl remarked, looking around. "Ooo shiney!" "No!" the blonde girl said, holding back her friend. "B-but…shiny…" "No. We're going to the pub, to get some answers. That crazy voice in the white room told us to."

Cid and Will were laughing, having a contest to see who could drink the fastest. "Bullshit! Your mug had less beer in it!" Cid said, obviously tipsy. "Yeah yeah. That's what they all say," Will remarked laughing. The double doors opened, and the two girls walked in. "Heyyy," a drunk sailor said, looking at both the girls. "Ew, no," the blonde remarked. "Come on baby, I've been on a boat for 4 months now," the sailor replied, standing up. "Should have made it five, now go away!"

Cid and Will heard the commosion. "Crap, D. I. D.'s" said. "What?" "Damsels in distress," Will said, standing up and walking over. "Does there seem to be a problem here?" Will asked. "What's it to you, big stuff?" the sailor remarked. Will pulled out his sword and held the tip to the sailor's throat. "I'm big boned, ya goat humper. Sit down before your friends have to come in here and clean you up with a stick and spoon," Will said, revving his sword. "Whoaa!" the raven-haired girl remarked. "Fine," the sailor said, going to sit down. Then he grabbed his bottle and smashed it, stabbing at Will. He slid to the side and swung his sword like a bat, launching the sailor out the window the hurling him through the air.

"Wow…thanks," the blonde girl said. "Eh, 'twas nothing," Will said, sheathing his sword. "Thanks…but I don't remember you from the game," the other girl pointed out. "I'm not from the game…WAIT! You two were sent here also?" Will exclaimed. "Yeah! Names Aya!" the blond said. "And I'm Aika," the other girl remarked, standing straight with a cheesy grin. "I'm Will…welcome to Gaea," Will said. "Are you gonna flirt with them, or come back and drink some more?!" Cid yelled over his shoulder. "Keep your pants on, old man!" Will said, walking back over to the bar. "Wow, they're just alike," Aika said, making Aya laugh.

"So, you were sent here from your home? Let me guess, your PS3 was acting up, and next thing you know you're in a bright white room with an omnipotent voice?" Will asked, taking a swig. "Yeah! Then we were dropped down right next to Junon. We were told to go to the bar in Costa Del Sol," Aya said. "Hmm. How off…there's something weird going on here," Will pointed out, taking a drink.

A few minutes later, Cloud walked in. "ZOMAHGOSH! CLOUD!" Aika yelled, trying to glomp him. Will held her shirt to keep her back. "Don't hug him. His hair might impale you," Will said. "Who are these two?" Cloud asked. "They're just like me. They were brought here and dropped off." "Uh…huh…well that sucks." "What have you been doing?" the drunk pilot asked. "Shopping. God, what's the different between purple and prune anyways? They're driving me mad!" Cloud said, holding his head and asking for a beer.

"Anything of interest, other than that?" Will asked. "Nope. Just killing time till the morning when we can get on the boat," Cloud said. "BULL! WE JUST CAME OF THAT BOAT!" Aika yelled, making Aya slap her hand over her mouth. "Uh…what are you doing going back to Junon?" Aya asked, trying to keep her friend quiet. "Well, Will here has an idea how we can become stronger. Apparently the Temple of the Ancients is a nasty place." Aika nodded furiously.

As the day drew to a close, everyone retreated to the hotel rooms. "Uh…Cloud?" Tifa asked. Cloud walked into their rooms. "Will, Aya, Aika, get in here," Cloud said. "Crap, what did we do now?" Aika asked. They walked in. There were two dressers there. One had Charley on it, and the other had Kati on it. "That's…our names!" Aika said, running to hers. Aya ran to hers, opening it up. "Change of clothes…and GUNS?!" Aya yelled, pulling out two guns.

"Awesome! A staff," Aika pulled out her weapon, which was a metal staff, much like Aeris'. "Well, you girls can bunk down in that room. Me, Vincent, and Will got the second one, and the others take the other one," Cloud said. "Damn, I got the snorer!" Cid said. "Like yo can talk foo! Yo sound like a chainsaw!" Barrett said. "Let's just get to bed. We got a long day ahead," Will said, and everyone went their separate ways.

As normally, Will didn't find any sleep. "Damn insomnia," Will said to himself, getting out of bed. He thought a good long walk will make him tired. He dressed, and brought his sword, just in case. He walked out, and bumped into Aika. "Oh, sorry!" Aika said. "Hey, what are you doing up?" "I could ask you the same thing." The two raised an eyebrow. "Uhm, insomnia. You?" Will said, looking out the window of the corridor. "Same. Had it since I was little," Aika said, sighing. Will chuckled. "Guess we're more alike than we think. England, right?" Will asked, and Aika nodded. "I'm from America." "Ooo, always wanted to go there," Aika said, walking with Will outside. They took a walk around the small coastal town, talking about random things.

About two in the morning rolled around before they got back to the hotel rooms. Will walked in, and saw what looked like Vincent snuggling with his gun. Cloud has feathers all over his hair from his spikes stabbing the pillows. Will stifled a laugh and slumped down on his bed, getting comfortable. "Well, here I come, Sephiroth. You got more enemies now," Will said, falling back. The last thing he remembered was Cloud mumbling something about squishy.

"WAKE THE F%$# UP!" Cid screamed, banging on the door.

Will shot straight out of bed. It was morning already. Cloud got up, with feathers all over his face, and Vincent was already leaving the room. Will quickly dressed and rushed out. The air had suddenly gotten colder. The wind picked up, and the smell of the sea was drowned out by something putrid. "Uh! What smells like a horse's ass?" Will asked. "Barrett probably forgot to shower again," Cid said, making the bigger man pissed. "What happened?" Cloud asked, walking out. "There was a sighting of Sephiroth out here." Will looked around, smelling the air.

"This is odd. Almost smells like a swamp," Will said. "Swamp?" Aeris asked, as everyone else walked out of the inn.

"No!" it finally hit Will. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Cloud asked. "I think I am, and I hope I'm wrong," Will stated. About that time, something large busted out of the water. "AHH! IT'S TEH ZOLOM!" Aika screamed, flailing all over the place. "Holy piss. It's bigger than I thought!" Will said, looking at the huge serpent. "It's alright, we can take him…can't we?" Aya asked. Will's eyes drooped. "Your voice reeks of confidence," Will said, sarcastically. The snake had its eyes on them since Aika started screaming. Everyone took out their weapon, ready for a fight. "Will, Aika, and Aya…you guys stay ba-what the hell?!" Cloud yelled as Will was already running up to the snake yelling "TIME'S UP LET'S DO THIS!"

"Gotta hand it to him. He's brave. Either brave, or dumber than hell," Cid said, making his way up to the snake. "Aya, Barrett, and Vincent, give us covering fire. The other girls can stay guard to make sure nothing else tries to get into the village," Cloud said, taking out his Buster Sword and running.

"Nice ta meet cha. Names Barrett," Barrett said, cocking his gun. "Aya," the blonde girl said, loading her guns as well.

Cloud caught up with Will. "Do you even have a plan?!" Cloud asked. "Uh…not really. Kill it till it dies, I guess," Will said, almost making Cloud trip. "Give me a boost." Will put the end of his blade on the ground as Cloud stepped on it. Will put both hands on the handle and flung Cloud into the air at the snake. Everyone could hear the melody of guns firing bullets as the gunpowder almost covered the swamp musk. Will pointed his hand at the snake. "FIRE…" nothing happened. Will started flailing his arm around. "I SAID FIRE, DAMMIT!" "You gotta let the energy of the materia do the work!" Cloud yelled. Just then, Will could feel something swirling in his hand. He snapped his fingers as flames shot out and hit the snake. "HELL YEAH!"

Unfortunately this pissed off the snake even more. The Zolom reared its head upward, with Cloud still on top of it. "BETA!" Cloud yelled. "No shit!" Cid yelled back, stabbing his spear into the snake, making it reel. Aya loaded a hollow point and fired, taking out one of the Zolom's eyes, but grazed Cloud's hair. "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SHOOTING!" "SORRY!" Aya yelled back. "It's alright. His hair would of deflected it anyways," Barrett said, charging up his Big Shot.

Will thrusted forward, stabbing his sword into the snake's belly. "Times to turn up the heat…wow that sounds corny as hell," Will said, cranking on the throttle for his sword. The snake shrieked as the heat from the sword started burning it's insides. Will pulled out his sword. "Eww, groddy," Will said, wiping the blood off his sword. Barrett fired his limit break, knocking the snake in the head hard. Cloud fell off, but landed on his feet. Aya put in another clip when she heard a deep voice. "Step aside."

Another man walked up, sporting what looked to be military camies and a long tan trench coat. He reached into his holsters and brought out two Colt revolvers. His guns were on fire as he aimed up at the snake. "Hellscream…" he fired the weapons, as all 12 shots screamed through the air, and hit the snake, shredding its neck and head. The snake swayed, and sunk back into the water, dead as could be.

"Whoa…who are you?" Aya asked, looking at the man. He just holstered his weapons. "Just a mercenary," he said, holstering his weapons. "Um…thanks," Aika said. "Anytime…wait…who's that?" he asked, pointing. "Oh, the guy with the mean sword? That's Will," Aika said. The man smiled. "TATER!"

The voice carried over, and Will's ears perked up. "Wait…" he turned and looked at the man. "No…freaking…way…Chach!" Will called out. He ran over and almost tackled his best friend. "Ok…this is odd," Cid asked. "Not really," Aya and Aika said, staring. (ew, yaoi fangirls. Lol no offence)

"Guys, this is my best friend, Madison. How he got here, I have no clue," Will said. "Well, that's a story for another time, Willy." "Whatever. How'd you get here? You don't have the game," Will asked, making the two friends from England say "DAMMIT!" "Well, I got an e-mail from you, saying something about some kick ass picture. Right as I clicked on it, my computer went into like, seizures and suddenly ate me. I was dropped off in some shatty town to the west. Pagodas and crap everywhere." "HEY! THAT'S MY TOWN!" Yuffie yelled. "Blow me. Anyways, what happened to you?" "Well, I was just simply sucked into the PS3. So were these two," Will said, pointing at the girls.

"Hm. Well, this is getting interesting. I wonder if my military branch things I'm AWOL yet," Madison said, scratching the back of his head. "Nah. Time doesn't pass back there. At least, that's what I heard," Will stated, looking at some smoke coming from town. "Oh SHIT! The ship!" Barrett yelled. Everyone started pegging it to the dock.

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. Next chapter may either be soon, or a little late, due to midterm. Take care everyone! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I'm back. Thanks for all the hits, but I'd much like for more reviews…if you didn't mind. It'd be awesome for the story/self-esteem lol. Here's the next chapter.**

The ship took off. The seas were rather calm today. The smell of salt stung your nose as the faint sound of the ship chugging along broke the monotonous silence, along with the sounds of two teenage girls puking out their guts.

"That's just nasty," Madison said, cleaning his guns. Will was sitting next to him on a lounge chair as Aika and Yuffie were bent over the railing of the ship. "Don't knock my uber seasickness!" Aika said before she turned green and bent back over the railing. "Just listening to that makes me queasy," Madison remarked, holding his stomach. Vincent walked past them, giving Yuffie a slight push, almost making her fall off. "AHH VINCENT, YOU ASS!" Yuffie yelled.

Meanwhile, Barett was sitting in a corner, catching a nap with Red lying next to him. Aya walked by and tripped over Red's tail and faceplanted. "Owww," she said. "Hahaha. Nice one, graceful," Cid said, walking by. "I hate boats," Aya said, standing back up. "Good god, can't someone cast Sleep on those two? I can't take this puking much longer!" Will said loudly.

Aeris walked by and put her hands on the two teenager's backs. Aika and Yuffie stood up, holding their stomachs. "There. Feeling better?" "Much, thanks," Aika said. "Good. I had a good breakfast and I didn't want to lose it," Madison said. "You know…you're quite hateful," Aika said. "I just don't like people," Madison said back with a smile.

Cloud looked over the front of the ship when Tifa approached. "What's up?" Tifa asked. "Just thinking about the four. I mean, where did they come from? And they seem to already have knowledge of this world. It's making me nervous," Cloud said. "Right. Mr. SOLDIER is nervous?" Tifa asked, giggling. Cloud just shrugged, looking at the endless sea ahead.

On a lower level of the ship, a soldier walked up to a red-headed man sleeping. "Sir!" "Neehhh what?" the man asked, stirring. "Sir, sorry to disturb you, but we have reports that AVALANCHE is on the ship." The guy smiled lightly, stretching. "I see. Well, we might have to cut this vacation short, eh Rude?" the bald man walked out of the shadows, nodding slowly at the red headed Turk. "Then, let's go pay a visit."

"Oh really? Just how much do you know of this game?" Aika said. Will was rubbing his temples. "I know ever bug, cheat, and backstory there is to this game." "Oh yeah? Just how many times have you beaten it?" Aika asked, thinking she had him in a checkmate. "Eight." The raven haired girl's jaw dropped. "E-eight? That's…crazy!" Aika said in awe. "As I said, I know this place better than anyone," Will said back to her. "OH MY GOD!" a scream cut through the air.

Will jumped up and grabbed his blade. Right then, the two Turks walked turned the corner. "Well well well, AVALANCHE has some new recruits, eh?" Reno asked. "Zomahgod zomahgod zomahgod RENO!" Aika yelled, attempting to glomp him, but again was pulled back by Will. "How many times must we do this?!" Will stated. Madison stood up, holstering his weapons. "Hm. I got the baldy. You take the other one," Madison said. "Deal," Will said, smirking.

"Don't hurt them!" Aika said. "Thanks, but we don't need your help," Will said. "Not you. Don't hurt Reno or Rude!" Aya said in defense, appearing behind Aika. "Bu…it…you…she…" "Easy buddy, don't get an aneurysm," Madison said. Will jumped first, swinging his blade. Reno put up his night stick as defense. Meanwhile, Madison and Rude were having a mean slug-fest. Rude let out a good one-two on Madison's stomach, but the Marine came back with a left hook and jarred Rude good. Reno managed to get a good swing on Will, smacking his arm hard. "You're better than I remember," Will said. "Whoa, wait, what?" Reno asked, curious, but was then kicked in the chest hard by Will. "Haha, got ya off guard!"

Will brought down his sword, and it was blocked. "Hmm, this all you got?" the Turk asked. Will revved his sword, setting Reno's hair on fire. "AHHHH SHIT MY HAIR!" Will then kicked his side, knocking Reno into a wall. Rude let lose a hard punch, which Madison reversed with a judo flip. The turk hit the deck (hehe) hard and had his air knocked out. "Come on. The Turks?! I thought you guys were better than that," Will said, chuckling. Reno got up slowly, holding his side. "So you've won this battle. But let us see how well you can swim," Reno said, nodding at Rude. Rude reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a detonator.

"Oh shit!" Madison tried to reach for it but Rude hit the button. ***KA-BOOM*** The whole ship shook violently. "What the f%$#'s going on here?!" Cid yelled, running out. "The two re-turks just blew up the ship!" Will yelled. Madison reached in his jacket, behind his back, and pulled out a sawn-off shotgun. Reno and Rude dove over the edge of the boat when Madison pulled the trigger, blowing a good portion of the side of the boat off. "Holy hell. Why were you hiding that?!" Will asked. "Eh, saving it for a rainy day," Madison said. "Well it's about to flood, if we don't get off this boat," Cloud said, pulling a rope from the side to let a life raft down.

Barrett had the other one, but started shooting as he saw another life raft containing the two Turks sailing off. "Damn it! I'll kill those fools!" Barrett said loudly, shooting more. While the life rafts were being lowered, everyone was jumping off the boat. They managed to get the group all on three life rafts and sailed off. Cloud watched as the boat slowly sank in the horizon. Sighing lightly, he relined and looked up at the sky. "Well…this sucks," Aya said. "Shall we remind you all, who were the ones who refused to fight the Turks?" Will called from another raft. "SHUT UP!" Aika yelled from the third raft.

It was noon. The sun was straight above, and hot. Everyone was laying on the small rafts, trying to keep cool. "This…is…ass…" Cid said, trying to fan himself. "Can't we get there quicker? I mean, cause a wind or something?" Will asked while splashing water on his face. "We're still a few hours from Junon. This'll take forever." Yuffie was passed out from the heat already. Just then, Cloud saw something on the horizon. "What is that?" As it approached, he made out the shape. It was a boat.

"A BOAT!" Cloud yelled. Everyone jumped up and waved their arms. As it approached, everyone's gut sunk. It was the Shin-ra coast guard. "Ohh hell," Madison said lightly.

Everyone got on the boat, and was held up. "Well well well. The President will be pleased with this," a voice said as a fat man walked from the downstairs part. "Heidegger!" Cloud yelled. "Surprised? I am the head of Public Safety. And, it is my job to rid the world of people like AVALANCHE," Heidegger said, letting lose his "Gya ha ha ha" laugh. "Right. The same head of Public Safety who allowed for the plate above the Sector Seven Slums to drop?" Will asked, irritated. Heidegger stopped walking. "It was for the best. However, we failed at crushing you guys. So, now that we have you here, you can be disposed of properly," Heidegger said, waving at the soldiers, who raised their arms.

Will nodded at Madison. "Uh…Heiggeder was it?" "Heidegger!" "Heidedder, whatever. Listen, fatty, we've been on sea for a very long time. Can't you at least let us reach shore before you do anything?" Madison asked. "Gya ha ha! No," Heidegger said. "Eh, oh well," Madison said. In a flash, Madison pulled out his revolvers, and shot the four soldiers dead. "What the…!" Heidegger was then pounced on by Barrett, who was helped by Aya to tie him up and throw him into the lower area. "Well, that was interesting," Aeris said, sighing. "Nice shootin', tex," Will said. "Eh, all in a day's work," Madison said, holstering his guns.

"Maybe we'll get to see the good President when we arrive at Junon," Cloud said, taking the wheel of the boat. "Who knows. All I know is, when I see him, he's getting a bullet to the brain," Aya said. "Sheesh. Why so serious?" Madison asked. "I think we have more important matters on our hands. Where's Cait Sith?" Red asked. Everyone looked around. "HELP!" Vincent looked over the edge to see Cait Sith struggling to resurface. Vincent pulled him out, setting him down. "Bah! That was horrible. I hate water," the cat remarked. "Whatever. Let's get going," Yuffie said, holding her stomach and turning green.

As they arrived at Junon, they anchored the boat at the docks, and quickly slipped past the guards who went to the boat to check it out. "Come on, let's make a break to the Inn," Cloud said. They quickly ran down the streets of Junon, dodging the police and slipped in the back of the building. The sun had already set, so there was no need to go back outside. "Three rooms," Cloud said, paying the person. "Girls got a room. Will, Madison, Red, and Cid get a room. Me, Barrett, Cait, and Vincent get the other one," Cloud said, handing out the keys. "Aye aye," Yuffie said, sprinting to a room. Will opened his room, throwing himself on the bed. "Ahhh. Perfect," Will said, closing his eyes. Madison had already took off his belt and laid it down. Red slowly walked in and curled up on the floor as Cid crashed on the recliner. "Time for sleep," Will said, closing his eyes.

A few hours later, Will woke up to some…disturbing noises. "OHH YES YES YES!" The voice was coming from the other side of the wall. Will looked at the clock. It was midnight, and Will had finally gotten some sleep. He banged on the wall. "SHUT UP!" but the noises kept going. "Keep it down, we all know she's faking it!" Madison retorted in his own way, making Will laugh. The noises stopped, and Will sighed. "Finally." ***BAM!*** Their door flew open to a blonde man in a robe. "Damn it! I'm trying to get my mack on, and I don't need any teenagers who are jealous of me to interrupt!" "Shut…the hell up," Will said. Then, Will's eyes finally adjusted to see who it was.

"YOU!" Will yelled. He grabbed one of Madison's guns and aimed at the President and started firing. "OH SHIT! Scarlet, AVALANCE is here!" Rufus yelled as he pegged it out of there. Will jumped out the door and kept shooting at the two fleeting people. "Damn it, I hate hand guns!" Will said. Everyone else came out of their rooms. "What the hell was that?!" Cloud asked. "Rufus Shinra! I almost got him," Will said. "Meh, let him be. We'll kill him another day," Tifa said, shutting her door. Will put the gun back on the night stand as he laid back in bed. "You know, you're a horrible shot," Madison said softly. "Bite me."

As the sun rose on Junon City, Will woke up with a start. He had a bad nightmare, which he shrugged off. He stepped into the shower. Long hot showers helped Will clear his mind. As he was enjoying it, he heard the door fly open, and a cup full of ice cold water was poured on him. "AHH DAMN IT TO HELL!" Will yelled as Cid and Madison laughed just outside the door of the bathroom.

"So, where is this place?" Cloud asked. "Not too far now," Will said, going into the tunnel that was in the middle of Junon. They walked down the long hallway and Will nodded. "Get ready," he said, and hit the button for the alarm. The alarm roared to life, flashing red strobe lights lit up the corridor. Nothing.

"The hell?" Will asked, pressing the button repeatedly. "This always works!" Just then, he heard the door next to him open, and a loud gasp from one of the girls. He turned to come face to face with a red headed man, taking a bite out of a dumb apple. "This should be interesting." Will's eyes widened.

**Alright, here's the next chapter. I know it took me a while to do, but I had midterms. If you don't know what they are…they blow! And yes, you probably know who the redhead with the dumbapple is. Good for you. The next chapter will be epic, I assure you. Later! Don't forget to review!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter. Yes I know it's up early but oh well. I have nothing to do today! Here it is. And yes, I know I'm doing a little Crisis Core crossover but I don't care it's my story! But not my games, cause I don't own FF7. Haha snuck in a disclaimer!**

"N-no…how? You're dead!" Will stated at the man. Genesis just chuckled, tossing a dumbapple up and down. "_Infinite in mystery, is the gift of the goddess, We seek it thus, and take it to the sky_," Genesis said, reciting LOVELESS. "I see how it is. So then…maybe when we were dropped into this game, the universe took a turn….changing the storyline to fit us…meaning anything can happen in the future!" Will said, pacing back and forth. "Dude, stop, you're making me nervous," Madison said. "Ahh, Cloud Strife. Such a striking resemblance to Zack, might I say?" Genesis piped up, looking at the blonde. "What are you talking about?!" Cloud asked, pulling out his sword.

"I'm saying…are you sure, your past is what you think, Soldier?" Genesis asked, smirking. "_My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess_," Genesis continued. "It's..It's…GENE!" Aya and Aika said, suddenly coming to their senses, which led to Will holding them back, yet again. "For the last time, no glomping the deranged clone!" Will said, pulling them back. "Hmm. You know more about me than I thought. However, I know nothing of you," Genesis stated. "What's it matter, fool? We're gonna kick yo ass!" Barrett said, firing his gun.

Genesis was quick, deflecting the bullets with his sword, making an outline of the two girls who were against the wall. Aya and Aika shook nervously, and stepped away from the wall. "I see we aren't going to come to a peaceful conclusion then. I guess, I'll have to kill you all," Gene said, throwing the dumbapple at Will, hitting him in the forehead. "Hey! Dick," Will said, quickly putting up his sword in defense. "So you're good, but let's test you out," Genesis said, but was forced to deflect more bullets that Madison was shooting. Cloud jumped in, and started fighting with Will against Genesis.

Cid jumped in, stabbing a few times but was batted away. Tifa jumped in and landed a small punch, which didn't faze Genesis at all. He grabbed her arm and threw her into Aeris and Yuffie. Barrett and Madison kept up their barrage of bullets. Then, Madison loaded up six Fire3 bullets and shot them, blowing holes in the walls. "Damn it, he's like a monkey!" Madison stated, firing Bolt2 shots now. One arced and hit Will. "ZZZBRBRBBABABAR damn it!" Will said, shaking off the volts. "Sorry!" Madison said, laughing as he shot another one at Genesis.

Aya finally pulled out her guns and started shooting too. Aika jumped in, swinging a few times but was knocked back into the wall. "Grr. Frenzy!" Aika said. Two jagged blades shot out of the ends of her staff. She jumped forward and started swinging and striking at speeds that even Genesis had a hard time keeping up with. Aika managed to cut open Genesis' cheek and arm, and stab him once. She jumped back, smirking as the blades retracted back into her staff. Genesis coughed a little, blood seeping from his mouth.

Aya stood back, cocking her guns. "Jackpot!" one of her guns glowed a blue color while the other one glowed a red color. She pulled the triggers, sending a blue and red shot spiraling to Genesis, knocking him off his feet.

"_Legend shall speak__, __of sacrifice at world's end.__The wind sails over the water's surface__. __Quietly, but surely_," Genesis recited, jumping up and blocking hits. "_Even if the morrow is burden of promises, nothing shall forstall my return_," Aya started. "_To become the dew that quenches the land. To spare the sand, the seas, the skies_," Aika chimed in. Will swung hard, his sword blocked, Genesis' eyes widening. "_I offer thee, this silent sacrifice_," Will finished. "How…how do you know that?" Genesis said slowly. "FIRESTORM!" Will yelled, revving his sword till it was on fire. He started spinning, slamming the side of his sword into Genesis repeatedly, catching him in a fire tornado. Cloud then jumped up and swung his blade, slamming Genesis into a wall.

Genesis slid down the cracked wall slowly, chuckling. "I see. So you're quite the fighters. I'll have to remember that next time…until then," Genesis' wing sprouted out, and he took off out of the corridor. "Soo...who's up for some breakfast?" Cid suggested, lighting a cig.

As the crew was eating, Will was racking his mind. "How is this possible? Alternate universe within another one? It's like…dividing by zero…" Will kept sketching on his napkin. "Dude, stop thinking for like, three seconds and eat your damn bacon before I do," Madison said. Will started eating, thinking some more. "Obviously you know about this more than we do. Care to enlighten?" Cloud asked. "Sorry, can't. Might rip the space/time continuum a new one. Plus it'd take too long," Will said with a mouthful of eggs. "Well this blows a big one. First we got the Turds, the fatass, then the gay poetic redhead. Anything else we miss?" Cid said, downing a cup of coffee as Aya and Aika shoot him evil glares.

"Yeah, we'll have to face that Oedipus complex Sephiroth. I have a bad feeling that it'll be sooner rather than later," Will said, making Madison cringe, as Will's feelings were usually right. "So, if we meet Sephiroth, what is our plan?" Aeris asked. "Well…I'm not sure. Got anything Cloud?" Will asked. The blond man was pondering, tapping his fingers together. "Well, we'll have to definitely get stronger before then. Hopefully he won't show up for a little while longer. But we can't wonder off like in the Zolom fight….Will," Cloud stated, emphasizing the college guy's name. "Yeah yeah I know. Sephiroth will be one tough cookie, so we'll need the help of everyone. And I mean everyone!" Will said, leaning back. "More than likely he might send clones. But they're strong, so we have to treat them like they're the actual person," Will finished, and everyone nodded.

As the day dragged on, the team fought numerous waves of strong opponents in that vile corridor. "How do you know of this place?" Aika asked, wiping the sweat from her brow. "It's a bug in the game. This area isn't supposed to be full of enemies till the second disc, so we're technically fighting monsters that aren't for a long while," Will whispered back to her. They were taking a short break from the training. Cloud slumped down at the opposite wall, breathing heavy. "This is harder than I thought," he said. "Well, we'll be ready for the Temple in another day or two," Will said. "I'm already feeling stronger. Hell, now I don't have to use the Materia as much," Cid stated, leaning against his spear. "Good. We're making progress." "Damn slave driver," Madison said. "Oh quiet, you've done worse than this, man," Will said. "Yeah, that's true, but not monsters and machines."

The sun was setting as they defeated one more wave of enemies. Madison jumped up and shot a Bolt2 bullet into the motherboard of a machine, causing it to explode. "Alright, we're done here. Let's head back to the Inn, start again tomorrow," Will said. "Maybe we won't be woken up by a couple doing the horizontal bop," Madison said, holstering his guns. "If we're lucky." "Can I change rooms? Aya snores," Yuffie suggested. "I do not!" Aya spat back, reaching for her gun. "Sure, you can come and stay in our room, little ninja," Madison said with a creepy voice. "Uhh…on second thought, I'm fine," Yuffie said, her eyes big. "Heh, thought so."

Will had gotten a shower and dressed back up. "Where you going?" Madison asked from his bed. "I'm going to go have a look around," Will said, pulling on a coat. "Well, don't be out too late. Place gets nasty at night," Cid said. Will just nodded, pulling up his hood as he saw the rain tap on the window. He slowly walked outside, and took the street. "What are you doing here?" an eerie voice asked. "Vincent. Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" "I could ask you the same thing," Vincent said, slipping out of the darkness of the alleyway with Aika trailing. "Hm. Guess I won't go alone this time," Will said. "Nope. You got us to tag along!" Aika said with a big smile. "She's like Yuffie, won't go away," Vincent said, getting a scowl from Aika. Will just scoffed and continued walking.

A knock on the door. "Come in," Madison said, as Cloud walked in the room. "Sup spikey?" "Nothing, I was hoping Will was here. I needed to talk to him," Cloud said. "Well, he's gone out for a walk. He'll be back before daylight, I've known him since we were tots," Madison stated, stretching. "Hm, alright. So, what do you think of this situation?" Cloud asked as he sat on Will's bed, tuning out Cid's snoring. "Don't know. I mean, I know you guys are fully capable of taking on Sephy, but why we're here is still a mystery. I mean, Will and I have been in plenty of fights, so we know the ropes. The girls, on the other hand, I'm not sure about. They are helpful, but something about them just makes me leery of them," Madison said. Cloud just nodded, watching the rain.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Aika sneezed, rubbing her nose. "Uhh, it's cold." "Should have stayed in your room," Vincent said. They were following Will, who was deep in thought. Walks helped him think, helped him plan. "Will-chan? Why are you so quiet suddenly?" Aika asked. Will just stopped. "Aika. We are strangers, dropped into this land. You ever think why? This group is enough to beat Sephiroth. However, we were chosen to help. So, with the addition of four characters, this changes the fates of everyone. That's what I'm thinking about." "You're thinking about Aeris, aren't you?" Aika said quietly. Will fell silent. Vincent's eyebrow raised a little. "What happens to Aeris?" Vincent asked. "It's…nothing. Maybe since everything is changed…everything will turn out for the better," Will stated, and continued walking. "You think too much. No wonder you don't sleep," Aika said. "Sticks and stones."

Aeris was twiddling her thumbs in her room. "You ok?" Tifa asked, bushing her hair. "Ye-yeah…I'm fine. Just…it's hard to communicate with the planet here. From what I can tell, all I can decipher is something going on up north…and something about four more weapons," she said. "You think it's talking about…them?" Tifa asked, nodding her head at Aya, who was dead asleep and drooling on her bed. Aeris shrugged. "I don't know, Tifa. But…something just feels out of balance."

"Well, I better head back. Nice talking to you. Be ready in the front by seven." Cloud left the room, leaving Madison to stare at the ceiling. "What has gotten Will so worked up?" he pondered, watching Red sleep peacefully beside his bed. Madison shook his head and turned off the light.

Will rounded a corner, only being a few blocks away from the inn. Aika and Vincent were silently talking behind him, allowing him to think. Will had still came up with nothing. No reasons. For them to be there. Just a random set of people in a random situation. Will couldn't see it, and it made him angry. He kicked a can, which flew down the street quite a ways. "Hm, I didn't realize I kicked it that hard…wait…" Will stopped, and Aika ran right into Will's back, falling backwards. "Hey, why did you stop?" Aika asked, only to by hushed by Vincent. Will's mind was reeling, looking at the can, thinking. "Oh no. If what I was thinking is right…this can't be good. This is why we're here. This is bad!" Will said loudly, quickly sprinting back to the inn, leaving Aika and Vincent behind.

"CLOUD!" Will banged on the door. Cloud slowly opened it. "What?" the ex-Soldier asked, rubbing his eyes. "Cloud, I got it. I believe. I gotta speak to you in private, now!"

**So here's the chapter. Sorry if it's a little different. I just got Final Fantasy XIII and I've been playing it non-stop. It's so amazing! I recommend you go pick it up now! Oh yes, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back, time for the next chapter. It's spring break so I'm kinda bored. Hope you like this one. Please review. Sorry I'm late. Been working for my dad this spring break. Barely been able to get away. the first day off, which is today, is snowing and blowing like hell. Yay me. =_=**

"And that's what I think is up," Will said. Cloud's eyes were big as he stared at the other man. "Are…you sure?" Will nodded. Cloud ran his fingers through his hair, sighing slowly. "This sheds a whole new light on things."

That next morning, everyone woke up, ready for another day of training. As they stepped out of the Inn to head towards the diner for breakfast, Will hung back. "Aeris, can I talk to you?" Aeris stopped and nodded, walking back.

"What's gotten into him?" Madison asked. "Will has an idea of why you guys are here," Cloud said, walking down the sidewalk. Madison looked back to see Aeris talking, and Will's face turn white. "This…might get worse before it gets better," Madison said. Aya kept stretching and yawning, scratching her head. "Early…" "Early? At least you got sleep last night," Aika said to her friend. "Yeah but you never sleep. I don't know about Will, he's awfully pushy about some things. And I think he thinks too much. I mean, making us train? Seriously," Aya said, rubbing her neck.

"You could leave if you want," Madison said. Aya looked at him. "You got a problem with Will? You can leave. I'm not gonna stop you. But you don't know him like I do. Since I could remember, he was a strategy demon. Smarter than hell, and could always find a way to get the job done. If you think you have a better idea, go right ahead, blondie. If not, then keep your mouth shut," Madison said in a serious tone. Aya looked at the ground, staying quiet the rest of the way.

A few minutes later, Will and Aeris joined back up with them at the diner. Will silently ate his breakfast while everyone else talked. "Oh I feel so strong! I bet I could take on a behemoth now!" Yuffie said loudly. "Think again, Yuffu," Madison said. "Yuffie!" "Yiffie, whatever. You might be a ninja but you're not close to being that strong," Madison stated, taking a bite out of a hunk of ham. "You're a boner kill, you know that?" Yuffie said. "Better to kill them then cause them, which you can't even do," Madison said, making the table laugh. Yuffie didn't say anything after that. "Is your friend always this mean?" Aika asked Will quietly. "Mean? This is him on a good day. You should see him on a bad day," Will said, making Aika's eyes bug out.

Breakfast was finished. The group headed to the normal training spot. "Cloud…I was talking to Aeris. I'm correct," Will said. Cloud stopped walking. "What? What's wrong?" Aya asked. "Yeah, what is it?" Tifa chimed in. "It's nothing," Will stated. "Yeah, its man-talk!" Cid said, getting a knuckle tap from Barrett. All the girls scowled and shook their heads. Will walked in front of the group, pushing a button on his sword. A clear liquid started dripping off his sword. The first group of enemies ran at the lone fighter.

Will jumped and struck his sword against all the enemies and revved his sword. The clear liquid was a nitrous oxide, and it caught aflame, torching all the enemies in the group. Will put his sword on his back. "I say…we're done here. We got more important things to do. We gotta find Sephiroth and kill him, fast. Now, we gotta get to the Temple as soon as possible to take him down, if he's there." "You think we can just kill Sephiroth like that? He's not just a weakling, Will. I have first hand seen his destruction," Cloud said loudly. "Yeah, me too. Nibelheim? Ring any bells? Don't suppose you have some pride in you and faith you can take him?" Will said, making Cloud clench his fists.

"This place. These events. Where I come from, they're all mapped out, and told like a story. People know of this story, and some people are obsessed with it," Will started saying while pacing. "You mean, you know all this, cause you know this story?" Cloud asked. "Yes. I know everything that is to happen. But, with the addition to us four, the story changed. I don't know how much or little, but it's changed. In the story, right after your scene in the Temple of the Ancients…Aeris is killed by Sephiroth!" Will said.

The whole group went silent. Aeris turned white, and almost fainted. "After that, you guys go to get revenge in the Northern Crater. However, Cloud freaks and gives the black materia to Sephiroth, who uses it to summon Meteor. Then, the planet summons its elite force. The WEAPONs," Will said. Aya and Aika were silent, and Madison just listened, watching everyone's expression.

"The…WEAPONs. They've already been released," Aeris said. Everyone else looked at her. "The Planet said so. She released…four WEAPONs to take down Sephiroth." "Four WEAPONs…wait, you mean…" Aika started putting things together. "That's right. Us four, we are the WEAPONs. And we never even knew about it!" Will said loudly, kicking a skull and cursing. Aeris pointed at Will. "Diamond WEAPON. Madison is Ruby WEAPON. Aya is the Sapphire while Aika is the Emerald WEAPON."

Everyone was in shock. "But…the stories say they're huge and destructive!" Tifa said. "We can't be. We're not huge. We can't shoot beams of energy. We don't have immense power," Aika said. "Think of it as…a container. We are the containers for these weapons. We have them inside us. If we call upon this power, then nothing can stop us," Will said. "Oh, I beg to differ."

Will turned, seeing the silver-haired man. He wielded his patented Masamune, and his cape billowed behind him. "Sephiroth. I knew my feeling was right," Will said. "SEPHY-CHAAAAN!" the two girls, Aya and Aika, had a sudden fangirl moment. Aika sprinted forward, only to be caught by Will. "You don't tackle hug the crazy homicidal killer!" Will said, pulling her back. "But…" "STOP IT!" Will yelled, losing his cool. "And now, we just take a step back," Madison said. "Why?" Cid asked. "Cause. I know Will. He's never angry. But if he ever does lose his cool, you don't want to be anywhere near him."

Will threw Aika back, and Barrett caught her. He turned, taking out his sword. "Let's dance, ya failed experiment," Will said intensely, trying to get under Sephiroth's skin. Cloud walked up, pulling out his blade. "This is my fight." "No…it's ours!" Tifa said as the whole group came forward. Aika was still a little in shock from getting yelled at, and Aya helped calm her down. Will revved his sword a few times. "Well, this is a pleasant meeting. I wasn't expecting to see the whole crew up here. I guess I can kill you all at once now. It'd be so much easier on me," Sephiroth replied, walking forward slowly. "Bring it!" Will shouted, jumping forward. Sephiroth swung his sword, having it blocked by Cloud's sword.

"Wooow…he's even cuter in person!" Aya said. Will just gripped his sword tighter and thrusted the hilt into Sephiroth's stomach. The ex-soldier coughed, leaving him open to attack from the other ex-soldier, who slammed the blunt edge of his sword into the attacker. Sephiroth slid down the wall slowly, looking up. "So…you're good. I already know you defeated Genesis, so I figured I'd come here to test you out. Not bad. But…not good enough." Sephiroth flipped up and jumped towards Aeris. Will slid forward as Sephiroth stabbed his sword forward.

"NO!" Will coughed a little. The Masamune impaled him perfectly in the stomach. Will looked up, his eyes glowing white. "What?" Sephiroth was in disbelief. Madison was already loading his guns, about ready to pop one in Sephiroth. Aya and Aika just watched. Aeris kneeled as the blade came just centimeters from her heart. Will reached forward and gripped the Masamune, pulling himself further down the sword till the guard rested against his stomach.

Sephiroth was having flashbacks of Cloud now, but was interrupted by Will slamming his fist into the man's chin, driving him back into the wall. Cloud took the opportunity and swung, severing Sephiroth in half. Aika screamed, and Aya had fainted as Sephiroth's lower half dropped to the ground as his upper half was still suspended by the sword. Madison just went "Coool." Will kneeled down, coughing blood. "Oh crap!" Cid had grabbed the Masamune and proceeded to pull it out. Will grunted in pain. "Here, let me help," Aya said as she held Will's shoulders. "Don't touch me," Will said, rather seriously. As Cid finally pulled out the blade, he fell backwards. Aeris rushed over to start healing him.

Will laid in the bed back at the hotel, bandages around his torso. Madison sat beside him, cleaning his gun. "You alright, deuce?" "Yeah, just felt like someone shoves knives in my stomach," Will said, realizing the irony in his sentence and chuckling. Madison set down his gun, sighing. "Well, that wasn't Sephiroth. Right after you fainted, his body turned into black birds and flew off. So, we killed a clone," Madison said. Will slapped himself on the forehead. "Why didn't I see it before. Of course he was a clone," Will said to himself.

"Everyone else is eating now. You've been out all morning. So…is it true? We're WEAPONs?" Madison asked. "Yeah. What happened back there just proved my theory. I felt like I was taken over…suddenly stronger and faster. It has to be." Then, a loud rap on the door. "Yo?" Barrett walked in, accompanied by Aeris. "Um…I'd like to thank you for saving me back there," Aeris said. "Hey, you healed me right? So, technically you saved me too," Will said, smiling. Aeris just smiled. "Guess you're right. Boys, can you take a step out? I need to look at his injuries," Aeris said, as Madison and Barrett stepped out.

"So, a clone eh?" Tifa asked. Cloud just nodded as he walked back to the Inn, the rest of the group following him. "That means we will really get to meet the real one. Maybe we can get his photograph!" Aika said. "And maybe Will won't be able to hold us back when we go to tackle him," Aya chimed in. "You two better hope he doesn't hear that. You know he does that to protect you," Cloud said. "Yeahh but…he's boring. He needs to cut loose sometimes and enjoy himself," Aika said. "Enjoy himself? He would if you two weren't keeping his blood pressure in the triple digits!" Madison said as he rounded the corner, joining the group.

Will stood up with help from Aeris. "There ya go. Take it easy now," she said. Will nodded and slowly walked outside where everyone was. "No, I'm being serious. He needs to chill out. Even though he is a mass murderer, he's awesome!" Aya said, who's back was turned to him. Everyone else saw him, and slowly backed off. "What? It's the truth! He's so uptight, always claiming to be smarter than everyone. So he can figure out a few things, big deal! I'd rather talk to Sephy than…" she was cut off by a tap on her shoulder.

Aya turned, looking Will directly in the eyes. His eyes were deep and full of what looked like killer hate. "Who's side are you on?" Aya was silent. She opened her mouth to answer but closed it a few times, making her look like a fish. "I said…who's side are you on? The side of the people who are saving the world, and possibly getting us out of here? Or the side of the maniac killer who would think nothing to kill everyone on the planet, including you," Will said bluntly.

Aya started sweating. She could feel the anger radiating off him, but his face was calm and collected. "Why do you think I'm on his side?" she asked, thinking she had him cornered. "Couse. You didn't help fight against the Turks. It took you forever to join in on the fight with Genesis, and you still didn't fight Sephiroth, instead you sat back and conversed with your friend, on how you'd love to marry him. Now, tell me Aya. WHO'S F%$#ING SIDE, ARE YOU ON?!" Will screamed, causing the girl to fall back on her ass.

"Whoa, easy buddy," Madison said. "Are you going to help fight? Or do you think this is just a vacation? This is life and death! No save points, no do-overs. Are you going to help us fight, or are you just going to stay in your fangirl fog, looking for the next favorite character to pop up so you can attempt to rape him?" Will said, taking a deep breath after that as everyone watched. "Will, calm down. It's not like that," Aika said, trying to reason with him. "Then what is it? Because I've had enough of it. You either shape up and help us to get home…or pack up and leave," Will said. "Whoa whoa whoa, isn't that a little harsh?" Tifa asked.

"What, this? Oh no, not as harsh as it's going to be if their emotions get in the way and prevent us from taking down someone, which may result in someone's death!" Will said, clutching his stomach. "This how you feel? Well then fine. We'll be fine on our own. We're leaving and heading to the Temple of the Ancients by ourselves. Good luck without us," Aya said, grabbing her friend and stomping down the street. "What is your problem?" Cloud asked. "Trust me, I did this group a favor," Will said, grabbing a cig from Cid and lighting it. "Now, let's get on that ship back to Costa Del Sol. We got a black materia to save."

**Here's the chapter. I know it's kinda slow and choppy. I was trying to write it between times by dad had me working. But I finished it. I promise that the next chapter will be waaaay better. Thanks for all the hits and keeping with me. Take care**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter. Thanks to all who've read it so far, just please post a review. I know it might take a whole 5 seconds out of your life but that's a 5 seconds that you're making someone's life a little better *cue music from one of those "save a child" ads* Thanks for the support.**

Will was the last one in the buggy. He slid in as they took off across the country side, to where they parked the bronco. Will sat there, looking out the window. "You ok mate?" Will just nodded in response to his friend's question. "You worried about those two?" Vincent asked. Will looked out the window again. "Don't know. Maybe I was too hard on them…I was in a bad mood," Will said. "Bullshit! Should have heard the other stuff they were talking about when you were gone," Madison said.

"Aya…it's cold!" Aika complained while they set up camp. "Whatever," she said, trying to make a fire, wishing she had gotten that Fire materia before. "You just haaad to go and insult Will." "You going to bring that up again? Listen, I know what I did was wrong, but he was the one that kicked us off," the blonde proclaimed, finally getting an ember out of the wood. "No, he gave us a choice, Aya. And…he had a point," Aika said, looking down. Aya just sighed as the fire came to life.

Cid slid into the cock pit of the Tiny Bronco as everyone else took a seat somewhere. Will sat on the tail, his back leaning against the back fin. "Ready for the Temple?" Cid asked. Cloud reached into his pocket, pulling out a white-colored stone. "Yeah…we're ready," Cloud said. Will automatically knew it was the Keystone. "Hey, let's get going!" Madison said, holding onto a rope in the back with water skis attached to his feet. Cid fired up the Bronco and set off, with Madison skiing behind it. "WOOHOO!" "He's crazy, you know?" Tifa stated to Will. "Yeah, but that's what makes him cool."

Tseng stepped foot into the Temple, immediately feeling an evil presence. He put his finger to his ear. "Reno, you got that Keystone yet?" Reno's voice came over the speaker in his ear. "Uhh that's the problem. Avalanche got away with it before we could get it." Tseng punched a wall in anger. "Damn." "What seems to be bothering you, Tseng?" a cold, suave voice echoed through the chamber. Tseng pulled out his gun in defense. He felt wind go by his ear, and turned to see Sephiroth standing on the alter. "Se-Sephiroth!" Tseng put his finger to his ear again. "Reno…RENO! RUDE, ELENA! SOMEONE GET HERE NOW!" "That won't be necessary," Sephiroth said. Tseng pulled out his ear piece, and the wire had been cut when Sephiroth whisked by him. "N-no…I'm not here to take anything, Sephiroth. We're just investigating, trying to find that Cetra that's coming," Tseng said. "Well…she's not here yet, but I am," Sephiroth stated, turning and running his sword into Tseng's stomach.

Madison hit a wake and smashed into the water hard. "Ow, f%$#," he said, everyone else laughing. "My turn!" Will said. "What? You don't have the balance to keep on a tube!" Madison said from the water. "Suck my balls, Mr. Garrison. I'll try it."

Needless to say, Will got about 5 feet before he faceplanted. Everyone in the plane was laughing hard. "Cid, you shouldn't of slacked it so much," Tifa said between giggled. "Screw that! That was funny as hell!" Will climbed on the airplane, rubbing his now red face. Cloud jumped in the back with his board, grabbing the rope. He flipped in the air, doing tricks and jumping. "Show off," Will muttered. Cid then whipped it to the right, watching Cloud cartwheel through the water as he couldn't hold onto the rope. "Ohh my god my ribs!" Will said, holding his side as he laughed. All you could see was Cloud's hair as he approached the plane, looking like a shark with a chocobo wig. "Dick," was all he said as he climbed on.

Aika rubbed her hands together, holding them over the fire. It wasn't big, but it was enough to keep the edge off the cold. Aya came back out of the woods with what looked like a dual horn's fur coat. "EWW!" Aika said. "Come on, it'll keep up warm," Aya said. "No! I've seen where those things go. That's nasty," Aika said. "Quite complaining." The two got under the crude blanket, and it was surprisingly warm.

"FFFF%$# ME RUUuunning…." Barrett screamed as he flipped and crashed into the water. Cid had to stop the plane so he didn't crash it while laughing. Will and Madison pulled Barrett onto the plane, as Barrett massaged his back. "Temple, ho!" Cid said as he pointed toward a pyramid in the distance. Aeris smiled, already feeling the power of the planet radiating from the temple. They pulled up to the beach, jumping off. "Well, I say we stay the night," Cloud said. "Good idea. We're a little sore," Madison said. What they didn't know, was that they set up camp not 100 feet from the two girls.

Sephiroth smirked as his blade pierced Tseng. The Turk looked up, blood running from the corners of his mouth. What seemed like an eternity, was actually only a few seconds. Sephiroth pulled out the blade, slinging it to get the blood off. Tseng kneeled down as dark blood poured down his uniform. "Now…to claim my materia," Sephiroth said, descending through the floor. Tseng crawled up, bracing his back against the alter as he pulled out his phone. Blood from his hands stained his phone as he opened it, calling a number. "Hey, President. Yeah…we got a situation. Sephiroth's in the temple…yeah I know. He got me…send a squad to pick up my body. Take care," he said nonchalantly, closing his phone. Tseng sighed, closing his eyes.

That night was as calm as could be. Several tents were pitched around a camp fire. Will laid awake, staring at the stars through the small hole in the top of his tent. He sighed, sliding out of his bed. "Maybe I can get some more fire wood," Will said quietly, trying to not wake anyone. He went into the forest, trying to not wake any animals. "What the..ew, sick. Is that a skinned Dual Horn?" Will asked, making a disturbing discovery. The flies were all over it, and the stench was almost unbearable. Will stepped around it, and continued his journey. He found a suitable tree. He took out his blade and made a few cuts. The tree crumbled, falling in cubes. He picked them up and went to make his way back to the camp when he heard singing.

Aeris was knelt beside a tree stump, singing lightly to herself, praying. She heard rustling in the leaves, and she looked in the direction, expecting the worst. Will stepped out, holding a few armfuls of firewood. "Hey there!" Will said, smiling. Aeris just breathed a sigh of relief. "Can't sleep?" "Not really. Voices keeping me up," Aeris said, standing up. "You know, if I didn't know who you were, I'd think you were nuts," Will stated, getting a chuckle from Aeris. She picked up her staff, stretching. "Well…I'm done. Need any help?" "Nah, I got it," Will said. The two walked back into the camp. Aeris retreated to her tent, while Will stayed up, tending to the fire till the dancing flames made him groggy. He slipped back into his tent, and fell asleep.

***BOOM*** A loud noise followed by a tremor shook everyone on the island awake. Will sat straight up, jumping out of bed. He looked toward the temple, seeing it shake lightly. It stopped immediately. "Guys, we gotta go!" Will yelled as everyone was coming out of their tents. They took down their camp in a hurry and ran for the temple. A wooden bridge separated them from the entrance. Aeris took lead, walking forward. "It's…amazing. Everything's so clear now…" Aeris said. "We'll have to wait on that. Now, we gotta go!" Cloud said, and everyone took off for the entrance.

Aya and Aika sat right up. "Wh-what was that?" Aika asked. "I don't know, but it's coming from the temple. We better go!" the two jumped up and retreated for the temple. The temple shook again. "Something's wrong. Hopefully no one's touched the black materia yet."

The group almost lost their footing as the temple quaked again. They made it into the main chamber. "Wait, Tseng?!" Will asked, seeing the Turk leaned against the alter. He looked up slowly, his suit soaked in blood. "Hey…not the squad I was looking for to help me…" Tseng said, chuckling. Will walked forward, helping his move to a pillar, so he could sit beside it. "Sephiroth…he's here. He got here last night. He was the one who got me," Tseng muttered. "I know. We're going in to get him," Will commented. "Run. Shinra troops are going to be here soon." Will nodded and took the Keystone from Cloud. They stood around the alter as Will inserted the stone. The alter and floor around it descended into the floor like an elevator.

Aya and Aika walked in and saw the hole in the ground where the alter should have been. "Crap, they got here before us…TSENG!" Aika said loudly, seeing the injured Turk. "Well damn. Still not who I'm looking for. Run. Sephiroth's inside," he said. Aika hushed him up, trying to heal his wounds. "No. Shinra will be here soon. You need to go." "Oh shut up. I'm making sure you'll live so you can get it on with Elena," Aika said, making Aya laugh and Tseng make an odd face. She finished stopping the bleeding, and walked over to the hole, looking down. "Jump?" Aya asked. Aika nodded, grabbing her arm as the two jumped.

"Mother f%$#. It's like a maze in here," Barrett said, shooting his gun at an enemy. Cloud sliced a chimera in half, looking around. "Remember how to get out of here?!" Will looked around, biting his lip. "Not really, I'm only used to looking at an above view." "Then, I'll hoist ya," Barrett held out his hand, and Will jumped on it, getting a good hoist into the air. Will looked around, finding the exit. He hit the ground, running. "This way!" Everyone started following him.

Aya and Aika dropped down, looking around the area. "It's…bigger than I thought." "Well, don't you remember how to get there?" Aya asked. Aika shook her head. "Hey, foot prints…and blood. They went this way." The two girls followed the footprints around the M. C. Escher-inspired maze.

They approached the dreaded clock room. "Oh sh…Damn…think think think," Will said to himself. He grabbed a lever at the end, turning it till it was lined up with a number. They made their way across, avoiding the second hand. Will managed to remember all the important numbers, getting the best staff for Aeris. They made their way to the mosaic room.

"Wow…the art is beautiful," Aeris commented, looking at the different tiles. "Hey Will, check it out. Boobs!" Madison said, pointing at a topless woman on one of the wall scribbles. Will chuckled a little, then saw the miniature replica of the temple at the end of the corridor. "That's it." He approached it, touching it lightly. The Temple shook, then ceased. "Thought so." "What's wrong?" Cloud asked. Will turned. "The Black Materia," Will pointed to the wall. "Casts the most powerful dark magic of them all. Meteor," He pointed to the wall tiles, which had drawings. "It's summoned, and pulls the closes celestial body towards the planet. It collides, killing everything." The girl's mouths were gaped open. "And the Black Materia, isn't here. It's the whole Temple. When you take the replica from its place…the whole temple caves in on itself, creating the Black Materia," Will said. "So, anyone coming in here to get it…isn't coming out alive?" Cloud asked. Will just nodded.

The whole temple shook again. Aya and Aika almost fell into the depths of the clock room. Then, a loud roar emanated from the room in front of them. Aika's eyes widened. "It's that black dragon."

The group turned at the sound. A huge black dragon dropped from the ceiling, and spewed fire at them. Everyone dodged, barely avoiding it. "Cloud! Water Lung. Everyone else, use Ice on it," Will jumped out, his blade drawn. "Move aside," Madison said, pulling out his shotgun. The engravings were blue, and he fired at the dragon. The dragon roared, and its wings and front legs froze. Barrett fired a large beam of energy from his gun, blasting the dragon. The mythical creature roared and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Will walked up and took the Dragon Armlet that dropped from the ceiling, and handed it to Cloud. "Now, we gotta go!"

"They killed it…" Aika said. The cloud moved till it was straight pointing south, at 12:30. "Let's go!" The two girls sprinted to the large room. The group on their tails. "Wait…was that…NO!" Will jumped in the room as Aya knocked on the door. "NO AYA DON'T!" The temple started shaking. A large demon, with a body like a wall with a long neck and two arms slid out of the all, roaring. Aya's eyes bugged out. "O-o-oh my god…" "GET BACK!" Will grabbed the back of her clothes and yanked her back as the demon snaked its head down. Will deflected it's attack with his sword, struggling to keep it at bay while Aika ran.

The demon swung, knocking Will against the wall. He got up slowly as the ceiling started to fall apart. "This isn't going to end well."

**Sorry for the delay…I kinda got a case of "whoops procrastination" and forgot to type. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed, and the next one will be coming soon. Thanks for all the hits!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the uber late update. School's been crazy, and frankly I had a little writer's block laced with some meh. I'm sure every fan faction writer can relate lol. Well, here it is. **

Will peeled himself off the wall, rolling to dodge another stalactite that fell from the ceiling. "This thing's bigger than I thought. Aeris! Cast Slow on the Demon Gate. Cloud, use Big Guard from the enemy skill materia! Everyone else, just attack the hell out of it!" Will jumped up as colors swirled around him. The demonic wall had slowed down, moving at a sluggish pace. Will started slamming his blade into the wall, revving his sword and slicing at the head, making a cut. Madison shot his pistols at the arms, but had to dodge more boulders.

Will saw the demon start to act crazy and flailing. "Everyone, guard!" the demon slid forward and smashed into the group, causing them to all fall backwards. Cloud slid up and ran forward. "Climhazzard." He stabbed his sword into the enemy and jumps up, nearly slicing the wall in half. Aeris started to heal everyone when Cloud landed back with them. "Heh, barely hurt," Will said, smiling, right before a small rock came down and slammed into his head. "HAHAHA!" Madison started laughing hard till a rock hit him in the head too. "Son of a bitch!"

Everyone rushed forward at the point, hitting and slicing and slamming into the demon, trying to get a good hit. Aika was in the back, however, frozen in fear. Aya was trying to aim, but her hands were shaking. "I can't take this!" Aya said, hitting her knees. "It's too much! I wanna go home! I never asked to do this. I never wanted this!" Aya yelled at the top of her lungs. The whole fight stopped and looked at them, including the demon. Aya's eyes got big as her face turned red.

"Good for you, now HELP!" Madison screamed as he dodged a giant hand. Ice stalactites fell from the ceiling. Barrett and Madison shot them out of the air, just barely. "This, is why I wanted us to train," Will said to himself, looking the demon in the eyes. He rushed up and swung, only to have his blade caught in the monster's teeth. "EH?!" Demon's gate swung Will around, trying to throw him off. He finally kicked the abominations head and flew back. The gate yelled and rushed forward again. Madison was thrown backwards, rolling and hit the wall. He grunted and got up, looking at the two girls.

"Alotta good you are," Madison pointed out. Aya was holding Aika, who was staring into space. "WAKE THE F%$# UP!" Madison screamed, resulting in Aika jumping back. "S-sorry!" She got up and looked at the demon, then at the fighters. Aeris had to heal Will several times and revive Cloud. Aeris ran up and jumped, screaming something about sushi. She smacked the demon hard in the head with her staff. That would have worked, if the demon was actually phased by the attack. Aika laughed nervously till the demon picked her up with its fingers and opened its mouth. "OH CRAP!" Will ran forward as the boss about swallowed the girl, and shoved his blade up through its throat, causing it to rage and throw Aika off to the side. "Okay, this was kind of stupid…" Will said, coming to a realization as he was knocked back yet again.

"Alright…" Will grunted, getting off the floor again. "I want the gunners to start firing…and don't stop till there's nothing left of him!" Cid casually lit a stick of dynamite with his cigarette and threw it at the demon, which ate it. The belly pouched out as the stick exploded, and the demon burped smoke. "Nice." Cloud and Will ran forward as a barrage of bullets fly past them, the whistling in their ears making them go even faster. "Hellscream!" Madison's revolvers shot all the bullets in the chamber, and twelve bullets screamed through the air and struck each arm. Cloud jumped up for a Braver, slicing the demon's left arm completely off. "Go Cloud! Let's give him a hand haha!" Tifa said, making the gunners look at her weird.

"Big Shot!" "Jackpot!" "Deathblow." All the gunners were firing over and over, the noise echoing off the chamber walls and deafening everyone in it. Will pegged out his sword and swung upward, a fiery stream slicing off the other arm of the demon. "Wow, he's not in too good shape," Madison stated. "Time to finish it off…VINCENT!" Will yelled. Vincent nodded, as a black sphere closed in within him. "…the hell?" Aya asked, watching. "His limit break," Aeris said softly, as the sphere jumped into the air, aiming for the demon. The darkness dissipated, leaving the Galian Beast. He flew at the demon with its arm aflame, punching it hard. A second later, the whole wall exploded as blood and other things flew around the chamber.

"F%$#ing…grody," said Madison as he shook off his flak jacket. Will pulled an eyeball out of his hair. Vincent floated back to the group, back to his original self. "Good work, Vincent," Cloud said, picking pieces of flesh that got impaled on his spikes. The whole place rumbled again. "Shart, I forgot the temples gonna be closing in soon. Get out!" Cody yelled as everyone jumped through the door into daylight. Black lightning hit the temple and surrounded it as it shrunk into the ground. When the whole thing was over, everyone peeked over the edge, seeing the shining materia. "I'll get it," Cloud said. "No, trust me. I'll get it," Will said and jumped down. He kept looking around, and slowly grasped the materia. "Finally. We have it. No Sephiroth is going to get it fro-AH!" He jumped out of the way of Cloud's blade. "CLOUD! WHAT THE F%$# ARE YOU DOING?!" Barrett screamed. Cloud's eyes were glazed over. "He's being controlled by Sephiroth again," Will stated. Cloud kept swinging, attempting to his him. Will deflected the blows, jumping up the walls to get out. He got to the surface, as Madison stepped up and swung a left hook at the pursuing Cloud. The blonde rolled on the ground, laying there.

"Thanks Madison," Will said, slightly out of breath. "But we got the materia!" Aeris said. "Yep!" Will stated, holding it up. "Wait…" the materia's shine went dull, then split, shattering in his hand. "It…was a fake…" Tifa said. Will shook slightly, crushing the materia in his hand. "Damn it to Hell! That Sephiroth pulled another one on us!" he said, throwing the remains into the forest. "Now what?" Aeris asked. Will turned to her, looking her in the eyes. "You already know what you're going to do," Will stated. Aeris just looked down, nodding slowly. "Yeah…but I'll go with you guys till we get somewhat close," she said. "Alright," Will nodded.

The team set up camp, after washing off in the waterfall. "Ah, now I don't feel like crime scene," Madison said, drying off his hair. "Dude, get some clothes on!" Will said. Madison was walking around nude like he usually does, using the towel that was around his waist to dry his hair. "What for?" "Cause, there's women around." "So?" Madison asked, shrugging. Will just put his fingers to his temples, rubbing them. As Madison headed to the Bronco to get his clothes, Cid was heading back holding what looked like several cases of beer. "What's that for?" Cloud asked. "Duh! We just killed that damn thing in the temple, we deserve a few brews." Cid set down the cases, opening them up. "I'm with Cid, I could use a cold one," Barrett said, grabbing one with his hand. "Eh…f%$# it, I'll drink to that," Will grabbed one, opening the can. "Ahh, best sound ever made," he said as he started drinking. Even Vincent walked over and grabbed one. "You drink?" Aika asked. Vincent shrugged. "It helps me relax, and shuts Chaos up." "And makes him forget about Lucrecia for a while," Will said, getting a laugh from everyone, and a middle finger from Vincent.

"What the hell?! You guys started drinking without me?" Madison said loudly as he walked back. "Well, not everyone was walking around stark-ass naked," Cloud said. "I just don't like clothes." "We can tell," Aya mumbled. Aika reached in for one but Aya smacked her hand. "Wh-what?" "You're too young." "But…the can is shiny…" "No, Aika. Remember last time?" Aya asked. Aika's eyes kind of got big. "B-but…we got the guys here to protect us if anything happens," Aika said. Aya sighed, facepalming. Vincent popped open his can using his gauntlet, as Barrett was having a hell of a time opening his can with his big fingers. "Damn…mother…" Barrett finally handed it to Vincent, who opened it. Cid had already went through a few, grabbing another.

As the light of the day dissipated, so did the brain cells of the group. Cid looked through all the boxes. "Heeeyy…da fush happendah to all the booze?" "We ***BURP*** drank it all, cockbite," Barrett stammered. "Well…I haz moar!" Cid yelled, running to the Bronco and tripping numerous times. "Ow F%$#....Ow F%$#...Ow F%$#." Yuffie just sat there, staring at Vincent's gauntlet. "Shhhinnyyyy…." Cid has returned with more drinks. "Ahh moar barley soda…waaaaiiitt…wheresh Madishon go to?" Will asked, looking around. About that time, Madison jumped from a tree, totally intoxicated and pantsless. "I'M HUMPY O'HOULIHAN, THE HORNIEST SCOTSMAN OF THE ALL! AND I DECLARE THIS A NOOO PAANTTSS ZOOONE!" He shouted, resulting in the whole group nearly passing out from laughing. "Sit down…ya buzzed bastard! We got moar booze," Will said. Aika had also taken a liking to Vincent's gauntlet, staring at it. "It is very shiny…"

"Um…guys? Is there a single sober person here?" Aeris asked, being the only person who hadn't drank anything. "I…well I had a couple," Cloud said, almost falling into the fire from tripping. Aeris just shook her head, sighing. "What if Sephiroth came here right now, eh?" she asked. "Then we'd ashk heem to drank with ush!" Will yelled, holding up a fresh beer, getting a cheer from the guys. Aeris threw up her hands and grunted, going back to her tent.

Aeris laid in her sleeping bag, closing her eyes, listening to the planet. She knew what she had to do, but she wasn't ready yet. The sounds of the laughter and talking outside, even if it was inebriated, still made her smile and want to stay with the group for a little longer.

"Hey…Watch this!" Madison took a drink of beer and held a lit lighter in front of his face. ***PPSHHH*** Needless to say, he ended up blowing out the lighter and spitting beer everywhere. "Hey, f%$#er!" Barrett commented as he wiped himself off. "Nonono dood, the alocohol content of dah beer is too low for dat," Will stated. "Well, I figured…my breaff enough alcohol in it to help it out! Will just laughed. "I don't tink that works that way. Teh best way is…crap I forgot what I wash gonna shay…" Will said, rubbing his chin, making his pants-less friend laugh.

"Alright dickweeds…all theh alky is gone," Cid said, throwing the empty box into the fire. "Awwhh," everyone said in unison, and slowly got up to go to their tents. Except for Madison and Cloud, who had to crawl to their tents. "Don't get a sticker in your boxersh. Haha that would be funneh!" Will said, collapsing in his bed in the tent. "Ehh…screw you," Madison managed to say as he crawled onto his bed and passed out.

"The morning is going to beh hell, isn't it?"

**Alright…sorry for the sloooow post. I had been busy with a lot of school lately, and thanks to my good friend Chachi, I remembered to keep typing on this. Excuse the horrible grammar during the drunken part, I was trying to do my best. And by the way…the Humpy O'Houlihan thing actually happened (don't ask)**


End file.
